Conductive yarns are well known in the art.
Conductive yarns can be either based on non-metallic conductive material, such as C-fiber, or metallic or metal fibers.
In case a relatively low electrical resistance is to be obtained, advantageously filament yarns are used.
Such filament yarns can comprise a set of metal filaments, e.g. stainless steel filaments, which are twisted to each other. However, at present such yarns comprise filaments of more than 100 μm diameter, which make the filament yarns behave more like relatively fine but rather stiff metal cords.
Alternatively, stainless steel fiber yarns consisting of stainless steel fibers of diameter <30 μm are presently known.
Due to the relatively high electrical specific resistance of stainless steel, yarns with a lower electrical resistance are to have a relatively coarse structure (or high fineness expressed in Tex, being g/km). Such coarse yarns do loose to a large extent the flexibility of the yarn structure.